The storage and transportation of liquids in large glass or plastic bottles has been common not only in the chemical industry, but particularly in the bottled water field. The bottles typically are cylindrical with a flat base, a constricted neck having a diameter in the order of three inches and a cap or closure. A most common size of such bottle is a five gallon, which when filled, weighs in the order of fifty pounds. For anyone in the bottled water business or customers, the manipulation, juggling and carrying of these bottles is a challenge. Skilled deliverymen can carry two bottles over their shoulders grasping the necks and unload by flipping the bottles forward. Customers who try the same technique are likely to produce a smashed bottle, dangerous glass fragments, and a drenched floor. More conservative methods of carrying are to squat and lift the bottle in a barrel hold or other type of hold with equal danger.
Certain bottles have been transported enclosed in wire or metal frame sleeves having a handle. Such bottles are not easily sterilized or cleaned and the additional cost of the wire or metal carrier accompanying each bottle is disportionate to the value.
Various types of handles for such bottles may have been proposed, but to my knowledge, no such satisfactory bottle carrier has been developed.